Just What the Doctor Ordered
by SharkLordX
Summary: Mike's job sucks and he knows it. The pay's low and he's in danger most of the time but hey, what point is there to life without any danger? When he comes really close to dying though, Mike changes the lives of five animatronics forever. Meanwhile, the 11th Doctor is defending the souls of the murdered children. But to do that, he has to talk to them. T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Monday

-=Security Office=- 11:30 PM

"Hello!"

I swore. That damned kid with the balloons had gotten into his room again.

"Hello!" it said again.

"The hell? What's with you kid?"

I tried to use my flashlight but as expected, it was jammed.

"Ok, please go away?" I tentatively asked.

He could hear a growl from the hallway. I threw a pencil in Balloon Boy's general direction and surprisingly,he left, leaving the pencil to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"That'll teach you" I muttered.

Much to my amusement, Toy Chica was attempting to gain entrance to his room via the left vent, and got tangled up with the balloon obsessed boy as she tried to get in. Mike flashed Foxy a couple of times before putting his Freddy Mask on.

"Hmmm" I said, my voice muffled by the mask.

"I could audition for the role of Darth Vader while wearing this thing."

Not a moment too soon as Toy Bonnie filled his line of vision. As he left, I tried for a joke.

"No mum, don't go, I wuv you."

"WHAT?"

Toy Bonnie had bounded into the room and ripped off Mike's mask.

"What did you just call me?"

I went for the calm approach.

"I was just making a joke-SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

I quickly jammed a taser into Bonnie's side before he could react.

"Y-you can't do tha-tha-that."

I was worried.

If I'd had permanently damaged the rabbit, it would come out of my paycheck.

As soon as the though left my head, Bonnie said in a monotonous voice, in synch with the 6 am bell,

"System reboot engaged".

He then proceeded to walk back to the stage with his other friends.

I was eager to get out and take a shower when suddenly the lights flickered, once, twice, three times.

"What?" I mumbled. "I was told we had more than enough power to last all night."

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

A large blue telephone box, straight out of a British city had just materialised in the hallway.

'HOLY CHICA'S PIZZA! WHAT THE HELL?"

An odd man wearing a fedora and a young Irish woman stepped out.

The man held out his arm to me, as if to shake my hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**_

_**Cliffhangerz!**_

_**Since I finished The True Story, welcome to my new story, Just What the Doctor ordered.**_

_**Did you catch the GarArtStudios reference? Any of you?**_

_**Well anyway, I'm going to be some mild OC/Mike romance. Make sure to post reviews, as my wonderful vat of ideas will only last so long. So until the next chapter, which will be longer.**_

_**-Marky.**_


	2. Mike Meets The Doctor

-**=Showstage=- 6:05 AM**

**Mike's POV**

"Technically, I'm supposed to taze you for getting in here, but seeing as I'm in a good mood since I shocked that freaking bunny, I'll let you talk".

My tone of voice shocked (pardon the pun) even me, I never talk to people like that. Huh, this place really has changed me.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" he repeated.

"This is my companion, Amy Pond. She's still rather new to this so" his voice dropped to a whisper "she's rather shy" he said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm Mike Schmidt. Nightguard. I'm working in this hellhole for a few more weeks, until I can afford to get a safer job."

"Well" the Doctor said. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Erm, sometimes the animatronics don't lock up fully. It's bet if I came with you."

I wondered why I was letting this man look around.

"So" I said, trying to get some more information out of him, "you do know the er, technicalities of these robots, do you?"

"Oh yes" he replied enthusiastically."I was on the design team that made the original versions of these things".

I was struck dumb momentarily.

"WHAT? I've been risking my life for four freaking weeks and YOU were the one who made these?"

"Well, I didn't design them to be this intelligent or violent" he hastily replied. "Well, we did, but it was made to war against our enemies, not Earth. You ever heard of Daleks, Mike?"

"N-no" I replied, frightened and curious to find out.

"The Daleks are and were a mystery. Seemingly coming from a different reality, one where they rule supreme. They are simply, monsters. Slimy, tentacled beings who hide inside metal suits. Once they had finished demolishing their own universe, they'd came to ours, hungry for more destruction and torment" he finished with disgust apparent in his voice.

They had reached the Stage now, where Freddy and friends were frozen in a singing position.

"I used to love these things" Amy said, surprising them both. "After the war, me mum would take me to this place and we'd celebrate birthdays and stuff. Really fun, actually" she said with an Irish accent.

The Doctor, as I've started calling him had fished a strange, glowing metal rod out his jacket.

"What's that" I asked, curious.

"It's my sonic screwdriver" he stated proudly.

"Unlocks any metal lock, takes DNA readings and scrambles electronic devices."

He unlocked Bonnie's head and started poking around in there, flashing his screwdriver occasionally.

"Amazing" he muttered.

"What's amazing" I asked, finally bored.

"See this metal container" he motioned with his hand for me to look.

"Amy, get the Soul Reader from the T.U.R.D.I.S.T will you?"

"Sure"

When Amy returned, the Doctor snatched the Soul Reader, as he called it, and started twiddling dials and pushing buttons.

"This beauty, AKA the **S**cientific **O**ver **U**nder **L**ankshometer **R**adioactive **E**akopsy Amsherdush **D**raconic **E**aklipsy **R**eader, takes readings of residual energy, AKA souls and transfers them into a titanium shell like this for easy transport."

"I have no idea what you just said" I stated truthfully.

"It's OK, you don't need to! I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Hey hey hey, you can't just leave!"

"'Course I can, I'm the Doctor."

With that, he and Amy left and disappeared along with the strange blue phone box.

Shortly after that, my manager came in.

"Anything interesting happen" he asked jovially.

"No, just the ordinary. Death threats, creepy ass robots, that freaking Puppet."

My boss, being the man he was, smiled at me genially and nodded his head knowingly. I was beginning to think Fazbear Entertainment hired complete morons until the boss saved my ass a couple weeks back.

Well, at least my shift is over. Hopefully I can get some sleep and won't be visited by that strange man tonight.

_**WHOO! Chapter 2, alright! Well, I'm glad to say I've belted out a longer chapter this time.**_

_**Also, for those who wonder what T.U.R.D.I.S.T stands for, it's**_

_**Twisted Ultra Rad Device for InterSpace Transport.**_

_**Remember to review and right now, I'm receiving OC's, so if you've got an OC just give him/her/it a basic bio, species, age, name etc. then just PM me.**_

_**-SharkLordX**_


	3. The Weasel says What?

**Mike's POV**

The Doctor had arrived early today. I had arrived early myself, just wanted to grab a coffee before the long night but...

The manager, Scott, was locking up behind himself when The Doctor barged in.

"Sorry, urgent business, coming through."

Scott was astounded that some strange man had the gall to push past an elderly man.

"Sir" Scott spluttered "I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

"Oh no" The Doctor said with a smile "I've got all the ID right here".

I didn't see what was so special about it, it was just a ratty piece of paper.

But Scott's eyes glazed over before saying "Ah yes, everything seems to be in order".

"Mike, Mr Fritz is going to be staying with you tonight. Try to not be killed. Night guards are hard to find these days" he said with a chuckle.

"Fritz?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He merely chuckled.

"It's my out and about name. Now, let's see the animatronics shall we?"

I started making my way towards the stage before he stopped me.

"Not those ones. I'd like to see the ones out back".

The blood drained from my face. Surely not those hunks of junk? Those older ones, scrapped and stripped for parts? Sure, they weren't properly disactivated but what would he want with those?

I, lost in thought followed the Doctor into the supply room, where the original Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Mangle rested.

The Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver, humming as he went.

*splutter splutter* *Whrrrrrrrr*

The animatronics started up.

"Ghee guys! It's been a while" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It be good to see ya too Bonnie" the pirate fox growls.

Suddenly and synchronised, their heads turned towards the Time Lord and his friend, as if just noticing them.

"We can't have endoskeletons out of their suits" he murmured.

"It's against the rules" Chica completed, beak starting to shudder.

The others started shuddering too, jerking violently until they stopped.

"Are we dead yet" I asked.

"No" the Doctor murmured. "Not yet. They've run out of power".

"Oh God. I thought I was a goner."

"Not yet Mike. Not yet. Now that I know what the problem is, I can help them."

"Ok, how do we do that?"

"I have no idea" and with a grin, he left the room, leaving Mike alone with the original Fazbear Gang.

**Later that night 2:03 AM**

Vhrrr Vhrrr. My phone buzzed.

I groaned. Who the hell could be calling at this hour?

I sighed and answered the phone is a whisper.

"Who is it?"

"Mike!" his hyperactive not-so-much-of-a-friend Aurora yelled, much to his dismay.

"I thought you were dead or something! You weren't answering my calls!"

"Aurora" I answered through gritted teeth "if I don't die tonight, I promise I will kill you."

She laughed jovially.

"Working at Freddy's are we Mike? You know you're gonna have to tell me what goes on there eventually."

I grimaced and forced out a small laugh. Fat chance. Truth to be told, I really liked Aurora and he couldn't let her see what he goes though every night. If I let her know, she'd worry and tell her parents, then my parents would tell him to get another job and with the way the current job situation is, that wouldn't be very likely.

I decided to make a compromise.

"I promise you Aurora, if I make it through this week alive, I'll resign and you can take the night shift, how about that?"

"Suuuuuure. And end up like you, whimpering and moaning in your sleep?"

My face turned a deep shade of red. He regretted letting her sleep at his place when her house burned down.

"Yeah?" I retorted. "The only reason I was letting you sleep over was because your stupid house burned down. What were you even doing?"

She didn't answer.

"Listen to me and listen to me well Aurora Killen."

I could practically sense her already pale skin turning white. She knows when I uses her surname shit's about to get real.

"I will resurrect the ghosts of your burned cupcakes and I will personally shove them right up your- HOLY FRIGGETY FRACK!" The phone was swept out of my hand and onto the floor. Before it hung up, Aurora heard an ear-splitting shriek.

"Mike? Oh God" she said to herself. "What's he done now?"

I had been preoccupied just long enough for The Mangle, as I called it to run through the hall and crash into me, both of us wrestling on the ground.

"AHA!" I yelled in triumph as he managed to flash his trusty torch in Mangle's receptors a couple of times. I tore out of his office, armed with my flashlight only into the bathroom down the hall. I slammed the door behind me when he heard a voice much like a teenager's say some very memorable words which haven't been forgotten to this day.

"Humph. Well this is awkward..."

I turned to behold the animatronic that was Frederick Fazbear.

"Oi Foxy!" he called. "The jigs up! Can I tell him we're not actually gonna kill him yet?"

Chica and Foxy sped into the room.

"Muffin?" she offered, holding a tray with a single muffin towards me.

"No thanks"

"Aww"

"Wise choice, lad. That there muffin's been sittin' there for a coupla years now" the fox growled.

"Anyway, Mr Schmidt congrats." The bear said. "You are officially the first person to survive a month here and get a muffin from Chica."

"Here, I made this one today" she offered, holding a slightly less plastic and newer muffin towards me.

"Err, thanks. So... You aren't gonna kill me?"

"No" Freddy answered.

Suddenly they heard a voice, singing echoing throughout the halls.

"Have any of you got a way to wind the music box?" I asked.

The voice, clearer and louder this time.

"**All around the cobbler's house,**

**the monkey chased the people,**

**and after them, in double haste**

**POP GOES THE WEASEL!**"

The Puppet had materialized out of nowhere, grabbing me around the throat.

"You didn't check to wind the box so out I pop and now you're going to die!" The Puppet said with an insane fit of laughter.

"Gerroff me!" I yelled.

"Foxy! Get it off him!"

"Aye Cap'n".

Foxy had tackled the demonic Marionette from behind and was struggling to pull it off of me when the Puppet roared "NO YOU DON'T" and blasted the female pirate off of him with an explosive show of fire.

**Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

My watch had been set to make the sound of cheering children when it hit 6 AM. Luckily, 6 AM was also the Puppet's shut off time, or so it seemed as it started gliding back along the hall before settling into it's box.

"Thanks guys, you really saved my ass back there- guys? Guys?"

They had shut down.

Well, can't say I don't blame them. It's been one hell of a night.

I went back to the security office finding two things.

One, my phone, whose notifications were full of Aurora's concerned texts and two, a strange note with 'IT'S ME' in black, scrawled letters.

The note instantly gave me the shivers.

I scrunched it up and threw it into the bin, were it bumped around a couple of times before settling. I just remembered and groaned for the second time that day. Aurora was still living with me for the moment and I had to explain last night to her.

Well, he reflected, he could just tell the truth for once in his life.

He grinned. Nah. She doesn't need anymore worries.

_**WHOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Chapter 3! Well I've got some stuff to say.**_

_**First off, huge thanks to teamcraftedstalker for supplying the OC of Aurora Kellin, a young girl with an appetite for adventure. That sounded really corny, didn't it?**_

_**And I belted out a really long chapter so as I work on either a couple more medium-ish ones, you can enjoy and show your friends.**_

_**Well, till next time**_

_**SharkLordX over and out.**_


	4. Aurora Takes the Job!

**-=Author's note=**

**Amazing. One of the only three stories that are a Doctor Who and FNAF crossover, and mine has the most reads. I have to say, I'm honoured. Really, I am. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Doctor's POV**

"They're innocent, damn you" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table.

"My intelligence says otherwise Doctor" Captain Carter said.

"What intelligence" I asked.

"Observe" Carter waved his hand, directing me to a screen.

"First, five children, all innocents. Stuffed into , 27, soon to be 28 nightguards. Some mutilated, some decapitated, all stuffed into suits. There haven't been any survivors".  
>I was revolted at some of the images on screen.<p>

"I've been doing some investigating" I finally say. "These animatronics are leftovers from The Time War, somehow these prototypes have been reprogrammed and used as entertainment for children. What I don't know however, is how they got to Earth."

"Doctor, as important as you think that is, I've tried to give you free reign on this, but another man's been assaulted and is currently in hospital."

"What?" I whispered, blood draining from my face. If they had killed Mike… They would've been able to… No. That would be stupid.

"Listen" Carter said. We do have some reason to believe that the animatronics are indeed innocent but under the current circumstances, it would be better for them to…. Anyway, we're sending our best men to check the remains of Krop Tor, while they're checking, it'll take roughly three to four days to get to the bottom. When they get back, if they get back, and we've ran some tests, we'll let you take care of the situation as you see fit. Until then, you're forbidden to involve yourself with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Did you just forbid me to go there? I'm the Doctor, I've faced worse things than you and I think I'm quite prepared to investigate a couple of robots. If you don't let me leave, I'll make sure you regret it."

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm afraid we have to insist. Guards, lead him to the A cell."

"What? No, get off me." Oh Lord, what have I got myself into?"

**-=Mike's POV-=**

Ugh, Bonnie sure does hit hard. For a 30 year old robot he has got a killer right hook.

"Mr Schmidt. Mr Schmidt, are you concious?"

"Damn freakin Puppet" I muttered.

"OI! Move aside! My friend's a vegetable!"

Oh good God. How on Earth did Aurora know I was just hospitalized?  
>"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to move aside, this man is severely injured" one of the doctors said.<p>

"Look, I work here, see?" she held up some sort of ID I couldn't see. Surely she didn't work at the hospital?

"Ah. I see. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I just got the job yesterday. I'm working in the Head Trauma facility."

"Eh? Aurora since when did you work here?"

"Shhhhhh" she said, putting a finger over her lips "Gimme a minute, Mike".

"Huh? Oooooh, OK"

"Well, I can handle him Mr-?" she asked, unsure of the doctor's name.

"Fitzgerald. Professor Fitzgerald."

Once she wheeled my bed further along the corridor she started hissing at me.

"What the actual hell happened to you?" Oh poop. How am I going to explain this?

"Err… I fell over and hit my head on my desk" I lied, hoping it sounded convincing.

"That is utter crap. You better tell me what's going on Mike or so help me-" she stopped talking, frozen.

"Aurora? Hello? Are you Ok?"

"She won't be able to talk for a while" a voice said to me from behind. I whirled around and saw the flickery image of The Doctor.

"Mike I haven't got much time. I just jacked this communicator and can't use it long. My permissions band isn't working and-" he shook his head. "Anyway, beware the Puppet. I know it's standard advice that Scott would've given you anyway but I'm telling you. Beware the Puppet. Your soul depends on it. Antibodies after me, gotta go."

Before he cut off the communication, I heard a couple of robotic voices say "Non-authorised lifeform detected. Your life will be extracted and you will experience mild tingling followed by death." My blood chilled. Who would make robots like that?

Meanwhile, time had went back to normal.

"I'll take you back to your oh-so-precious pizzeria and tie you to a chair for the night. How does that sound?"  
>I stared at her astounded, first in disbelief then in defeat. I guess she noticed it too.<p>

"Aha!" she exclaimed. Wait, did she figure it out?

"You've been taking drugs again, haven't you?" From the sheer stupidity of the accusation, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes" I said to her with my famous 'are you kidding me' look. "I've been taking drugs again."

She frowned.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"No" I admitted with a sigh. "No I'm not."

She laughed. I like her when she laughs.

"Well then I guess we'll have to have you checked out then eh?"

She started looking around my head, poking and prodding as she went.

"We've got a nice big gash here, but no internal bleeding. Must've been one hell of a floor you fell on."

"Yeah".

"I'll just apply some disinfectant and stitch it back up aaand voila. Done. I'll let you rest for tonight."

"Sure."

"Hey Mike" she said hesitantly, standing in the doorway.

"Seeing as how I've got a day off tomorrow, would you want me to take the night shift at Freddy's tommorow?"

"Why?" I asked, curious about her motives.

"Well, since you've come home injured twice this week, I want to know why."

"Honestly Aurora, I'm touched you care so much but if you really want to know…" I contemplated this. Mangle had mashed the phone to bits earlier so there was no chance of Phone Guy helping her. And with the Doctor out of commision for a while, trapped wherever he is…

I'll send a friend over. She'll help you learn the ropes, get you through your first night."  
>"Thanks Mike!" and with that, she skipped out of the room and down the hall, leaving me by myself. I just hope Amy's free tomorrow.<p>

-**=Aurora's POV-=**

As soon as I got home, I had a Granola bar and hopped on the computer. Searching around for Fazbear Entertainment's official website was harder than I thought, finding pages upon pages of conspiracy websites, theories and videos of raving lunatics. Right when I was about to say, 'enough is enough, I'll just drive there and apply in person', I found it, a link to the official website on one of my favorite conspiracy website. Clicking the link, and finding the application area was easy enough but what I had to fill in….

**Name: Aurora Killen**

**Age: 22**

**Area of Residence: Melbourne**

**Previous professions: Nurse, artist, waitress**

**Seeking to work here full-time or part-time (tick one box) *ticks part-time***

**Sign this e-contract: **

**(Send Form)**

And I was done. The contract was rather troubling, especially on how it worded it's rulings. Although, I do wonder who Mike sent to help me out. Hopefully he or she knows what they're doing. I decided to call the manager, see if I can get in his good books early. I dialed the number.

***ring ring* *ring ring***

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi, this is Aurora Killen speaking, I'm enquiring about the nightshift. I understand a spot just opened up?"

"This is Scott here, I'm the manager. If I knew you would be applying, I wouldn't have come to work it myself but, some things just can't be helped. I'm kinda busy at the moment, do you think you could call me tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure, I'll call at around 3 in the afternoon, does that sound good?"

"Sure. Uh, I'll have to let you go now. It's been a pleasure speaking to you Aurora."

"Thanks. Uh, why are you playing music?"

"What music? Oh" he said with a whisper.

"He promised he'd leave me alone… I didn't think to wind up the box."

"Are you Ok Scott?" his tone and sentence worried me.

"Aurora, I might not be able to meet with you tomorrow. If you can, tell my children I love them."

The tune grew louder, fully audible through the phone's speakers.

I know that tune. Isn't it Pop Goes The Weasel?

"Goodbye" was all Scott said before that same screech I heard on my last phone call to Mike was heard. I heard the phone clatter to the ground before someone said two words.

"Too late".

I hung up the phone, my hands shaking. I'm not sure if I want to go to Freddy's anymore. I honestly don't know if I'll come out of there alive.

**I bet you didn't expect that for this chapter's ending, did you? Loving writing this and hope I can carry it to a reasonable conclusion.**

**This is the longest chapter so far, taking up 4 freaking pages of a Word Document. This one's been in the works for a bit now and it's finally done! Checking this story's status now, OVER 1000 VIEWS! Hell, I might even start writing another story now (hopefully something new). If you want to see Aurora's contract, I'll leave the link in a review.**

**Anyway, this is your faithful author signing out.**

**-Marky**


End file.
